Devoir
by Karura Ou
Summary: Ce qui s'est passé entre les volumes 10 et 11 : Subaru vient de sauver Kamui de la folie mais il n'oublie pas qu'il a un souhait bien particulier.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers habituels : les personnages de X ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas, etc. 

Le but de l'histoire est un peu de combler le trou entre le volume 10 et 11, malgré les incohérences de la traduction française : c'est censé être leur premier jour d'école mais Kamui a déjà des flashbacks concernant Keiichi ! ^^; 

Pas de gros spoilers en vue, rassurez-vous. 

  
  
Devoir   
Introduction   
par Karura 

  
  


--> Subaru ouvrit les yeux. Il observa un moment le plafond, le temps que son cerveau se reconnecte avec la réalité. En tout cas, il n'était pas chez lui.   
- C'est vrai, se rappela-t-il soudain, je suis au campus CLAMP.   
Il avait dû s'évanouir juste après être sorti du 'cœur' de Kamui. Kamui... 

Subaru regarda autour de lui. La chambre où il se trouvait était toute simple, meublée d'un immense lit et d'une armoire. Un mouvement attira son attention et il tourna la tête pour découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait que des arbres agités par une brise légère juste devant sa fenêtre. Au-delà de l'ombre des arbres il pouvait voir un coin de ciel bleu.   
- Nous sommes donc dans la journée, devina-t-il. Je me demande combien de temps j'ai bien pu dormir. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile d'entrer dans son 'cœur'...   
Il cessa de penser, se laissant plutôt bercer par le silence et regardant les ombres bouger sur le plancher. Puis il se concentra lentement, vérifiant son propre corps ainsi que son esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il expira. Il s'était parfaitement remis de sa 'plongée'. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Après tout, il était le plus puissant des onmyouji de son clan. Et également un des sept Sceaux... 

Subaru se pencha à nouveau vers les oreillers qui le soutenaient, sentant tout à coup le poids du destin peser sur lui. Et dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans toute cette histoire. La seule chose qui importait pour lui, c'était de combattre le Sakurazukamori.   
- Et réaliser mon souhait, ajouta-t-il pensivement.   
C'était ce seul souhait qui lui avait permis de vivre durant ces neuf années de cauchemars qui avaient suivi la mort de sa sœur jumelle, l'autre moitié de son âme. Il était devenu plus fort uniquement pour avoir une chance de réaliser ce souhait. Sans cela, il se serait laissé miner par le chagrin, jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte. Et voilà qu'il s'était porté au secours du Kamui des Dragons du Ciel et qu'il se trouvait à présent parmi eux. Quelle ironie !   
- Mais, se dit Subaru, cela n'ira pas plus loin. J'ai tout sauf l'intention de rester avec eux.   
Ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était le fait qu'il s'était confié à Kamui, lui racontant le drame qui avait détruit sa vie alors qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer le jeune homme. À présent, le gamin devait s'imaginer qu'il y avait une sorte de lien entre eux, vu qu'ils avaient vécu une situation similaire. Subaru soupira : il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.   
- Il faut croire que l'ancien Subaru n'est pas tout à fait mort en moi.   
Cependant, n'était-ce pas justement parce que Kamui avait vécu la même chose que lui qu'il s'était décidé à lui venir en aide ? 

Subaru y réfléchit quelques instants, puis il eut un rire sans joie. Cela faisait à peine un jour qu'il avait rencontré les Sceaux et il commençait déjà à se poser des questions sur lui-même. C'était justement ce qu'il tenait à éviter : être en contact avec des gens l'amenait toujours à se remettre en question. Au moins, durant les neuf dernières années, il était resté seul, plus ou moins en paix. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire face à la complexité des relations avec autrui. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté d'entrer en relation avec une personne extérieure à sa famille... Il grimaça involontairement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Finalement, il prit sa décision et commença à se lever... au moment même où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. 

***************************

Une jeune fille lui faisait face, aussi surprise que lui. Elle portait un plateau à la main, vraisemblablement pour lui. Subaru se redressa, sur ses gardes, surtout quand il sentit une force magique puissante émaner d'elle, puis il réalisa :   
- C'est l'une des Sceaux, imbécile ! Elle ne risque pas de t'attaquer.   
Il se détendit et l'observa, attendant qu'elle parle la première. C'était une assez jolie fille d'une quinzaine d'années, avec de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux noisettes. Tandis qu'il la détaillait, son regard fut attiré par le chien à côté de la fillette : c'était un inugami. Il en avait déjà entendu parler : les inugami ressemblait plus ou moins à des shikigami, à ceci près qu'ils étaient en permanence auprès de leurs maîtres et qu'ils avaient une volonté propre. Pour en maîtriser un, il fallait atteindre un haut niveau. Subaru porta un regard neuf sur la jeune fille : si jeune, et déjà tellement douée. Sa vie n'avait pas du être amusante. 

À peine exprimait-il cette pensée qu'il s'en voulait déjà : il ne pouvait pas se permettre de compatir avec un des Sceaux. Après tout, n'allait-il pas les abandonner pour poursuivre sa propre guerre privée avec le Sakurazukamori ? Décidément, cela devait être un effet secondaire de sa 'plongée'. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus pour les autres. 

- Euh...   
Subaru releva la tête dès que la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche. Elle se mit à rougir, visiblement mal à l'aise.   
- Sumeragi-san... Vous... Vous allez bien ?   
Subaru acquiesça, toujours sans dire un mot. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la confusion de la jeune fille.   
- Euh... Je suis Nekoi Yuzuriha, une des Sceaux... Et voici Inuki...   
Subaru hocha la tête en direction du chien-esprit qui aboya en retour.   
- Euh... Vous devez sûrement avoir faim alors je vous ai amené à manger...   
Elle resta là où elle se trouvait, indécise. Subaru la regarda un moment, puis la prit en pitié et lui fit geste de se rapprocher. Elle obéit avec la plus grande incertitude, apparemment mal à l'aise avec lui. Subaru réprima une pensée : se pouvait-il que Kamui ait divulgué aux autres Sceaux ce qu'il lui avait confié ? Cela expliquerait le comportement de la jeune fille, en tout cas. Mais pourquoi le jeune leader des Sceaux aurait-il fait cela ?   
- Les gens blessent sans raison, songea-t-il. Mais j'en suis content, en un sens. Ainsi il me sera plus facile de rompre les liens avec eux. 

Yuzuriha posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et recula de quelques pas. Subaru cessa de faire attention à elle et prit le plateau. Il n'avait que modérément faim, mais il devait tout de même manger pour reconstituer les forces qu'il avait perdues en allant au secours de Kamui. Il commença donc à manger en silence. Yuzuriha se tenait toujours en retrait mais elle ne paraissait pas vouloir s'en aller, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, elle parla à nouveau :   
- Euh... Je voulais vous dire... Kamui va beaucoup mieux, grâce à vous...   
Subaru la regarda quelques instants, puis retourna à son repas. Ainsi, elle avait attendu qu'il lui demande des nouvelles de Kamui. Mais pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à ce garçon ? Il l'avait sauvé uniquement sur un coup de tête, un écho du passé. Cependant, il ne tenait pas à en reparler. Il voulait se désintéresser totalement de ce sujet. 

La jeune fille attendit encore quelques instants. Subaru se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû faire un commentaire sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il ne s'en sentait pas l'envie. C'était comme si une sorte de voile avait commencé à se tisser entre lui et le monde extérieur, un voile plus épais de jour en jour, et il était de plus en plus dur de passer au travers et de s'intéresser aux autres. Cependant, une seule personne pouvait déchirer ce voile... 

Il termina son repas et reposa le plateau sur la table de nuit. Yuzuriha ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, sa timidité oubliée un instant :   
- Vous ne mangez que ça ? Vous êtes sûr que cela vous suffira ?   
Subaru ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se leva du lit et, avisant son imper sur une chaise, il le prit et s'en vêtit. Yuzuriha fit un pas vers lui.   
- Vous comptez repartir tout de suite ? Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas voir Kamui avant ?   
- J'ai du travail qui m'attend, répondit-il d'un ton définitif.   
Elle baissa la tête, comme rabrouée, puis prit simplement le plateau. Il la suivit quand elle quitta la chambre. 

***************************

Le manoir était assez grand. Il fallut un moment pour qu'ils arrivent aux escaliers. En bas, Subaru put voir deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille, en train de discuter. Ils se turent dès qu'ils les virent arriver.   
- Deux autres Sceaux, songea-t-il en reconnaissant ceux qui l'avait accosté juste après son combat contre Seishiro.   
- Sumeragi-san, fit la fille en s'inclinant, nous sommes heureux de voir que vous vous sentez mieux.   
Il s'inclina à son tour.   
- Vous partez déjà ? fit la moine à côté d'elle. Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu ?   
- J'ai du travail qui m'attend, fit-il à nouveau.   
Le garçon hocha la tête d'un air entendu.   
- Ah, il est vrai que la famille Sumeragi est très sollicitée. Vous ne devez pas avoir le temps de vous ennuyer, vous !   
Subaru lui lança un regard neutre. La jeune fille à ses côtés roula des yeux comme pour partager son exaspération. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire ce qui, chez lui, était quasiment imperceptible. 

- Toutefois, fit à nouveau le garçon, d'un ton plus sérieux cette fois, il serait bon que nous restions en contact. Les Dragons de la Terre peuvent frapper d'un moment à l'autre et Kamui n'est pas tout à fait remis.   
Tiens donc, c'était donc cela qui les inquiétait tant. Kamui souffrait encore de la mort de la jeune fille et de la trahison de son meilleur ami. Et ils comptaient sur lui pour arranger ça. Mais ils se trompaient, il ne pouvait rien contre cela. C'était à Kamui de retrouver le goût de vivre. Lui, il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé. 

Le silence se fit pesant. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il demande des précisions. Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre à quel point il s'en moquait ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quitter ce campus et retourner à la poursuite de Seishiro. C'était là toute sa vie depuis neuf ans. 

Finalement, le moine haussa un sourcil et fit :   
- Vous n'auriez pas un numéro de téléphone où l'on puisse vous joindre ?   
Subaru sortit une carte de visite de sa poche. Évidemment, le numéro inscrit dessus était celui de sa famille, à Kyoto. Le moine dut le remarquer car il lui lança un regard perplexe. Cependant, il n'ajouta pas un mot et le conduisit à la sortie. Subaru quitta le manoir avec soulagement. Il n'était pas question qu'il y remette un jour les pieds. 

***************************

Dans le manoir, dans une chambre dont les lourds rideaux étaient tirés, une silhouette se tenait allongée sur le lit en position foetale. Le silence de la pièce était brisé de temps en temps par des sanglots incohérents. Et entre deux sanglots, un nom revenait :   
- Subaru... 

  
  
À suivre... 

(Commencé le 25 Juin 2001, fini le 26 Juin 2001) 

Chapitre suivant   
Retour à l'aile Clamp 

Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que j'avais l'intention d'écrire cette fic, mais de nouvelles idées plus intéressantes (cross-over avec l'île fantastique et Stigmata entre autres ^-^) m'ont retardée. Je n'aime pas trop commencer dix mille fics en même temps, aussi il a fallu attendre que mon inspiration prenne des vacances ! 

Comme toujours, les commentaires et critiques sont les bienvenus ! 


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimers habituels : les personnages de X ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas, etc.   
  
Devoir  
  
Chapitre Un   
  
Subaru exhala la fumée de sa cigarette. Il jeta le mégot un peu plus loin et se remit en route. La journée avait été longue, avec de nombreux exorcismes à faire, mais il avait enfin terminé pour aujourd'hui. Il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder le soleil couchant teindre les immeubles en un rouge sang. Les gens passaient autour de lui sans même le regarder, vaquant à leurs occupations, songeant sans doute à ce qu'ils allaient préparer pour le dîner ou à la joie de retrouver leurs familles. C'étaient là des pensées ordinaires, quotidiennes. Mais Subaru ne faisait pas partie de ce monde-là. Peut-être pendant les premières années de sa vie, quand sa grand-mère l'avait autorisé à se rendre à une école maternelle normale... Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, et quand il avait été nommé successeur au douzième chef du clan Sumeragi à l'âge de huit ans, tout s'était terminé. Il avait même été séparé pendant quelques années de sa sœur jumelle, Hokuto... Heureusement, ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tard, une fois que Subaru avait achevé son apprentissage.   
  
- Nee-san...   
  
Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ne la revoie jamais... Peut-être n'aurait-il dû jamais naître...   
  
Il secoua la tête. Ce genre de pensées ne lui valait rien. Il fallait mieux qu'il se concentre sur le présent... et sur le Sakurazukamori. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien où il pouvait être en ce moment. Les deux derniers jours étaient plutôt calmes, sans aucun signe des Dragons de la Terre, dont faisait partie Seishiro... Cela dit, les Dragons du Ciel s'étaient eux aussi montrés discrets.   
  
- Si Kamui ne s'est toujours pas remis, songea Subaru, c'est plutôt compréhensible.   
  
Mais tout cela n'était plus de son ressort. Il s'était déjà impliqué une fois dans cette histoire et c'était une fois de trop. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il n'était même pas capable de s'aider lui-même ! Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie.   
  
- Kamui devra réapprendre à vivre avec ce drame sur la conscience, se dit-il. Et personne ne peut l'y aider, à part lui-même. Toutefois, si les autres Sceaux restent autour de lui pour le soutenir, cela ne peut qu'être mieux. Je ne vois rien d'autre à faire dans l'immédiat.   
  
Son sourire disparut et il reprit sa route, vers son appartement à Shinjuku.   
  
***************************  
  
Le téléphone sonna au même moment où il entrait dans son appartement. Sans hâte, il enleva ses chaussures et entendit le répondeur se mettre en route :   
  
- Je suis absent pour le moment. Veuillez laissez votre message après le signal sonore.   
  
- Subaru, c'est moi...   
  
Il grimaça. Évidemment, ce ne pouvait être que sa grand-mère. Il n'y avait que très peu de gens - pour ne pas dire personne - à posséder son numéro personnel.   
  
- J'ai reçu un appel du jeune Arisugawa.   
  
Arisugawa ? Qui était-ce ? Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom. Quoique, cela lui semblait vaguement familier. Mais où l'avait-il déjà entendu ?   
  
- L'état de Kamui ne s'est toujours pas amélioré.   
  
Aah, il s'agissait donc de ce jeune moine. Subaru se rappelait à présent. Mais en quoi cela pouvait-il le concerner ?   
  
- Il faudrait que tu retournes au campus CLAMP pour voir ce que tu peux y faire.   
  
C'en était trop. Subaru décrocha le combiné :   
  
- J'ai déjà plongé dans son cœur, fit-il. Si cela n'a pas réussi, alors je ne peux rien faire de plus.   
  
- Subaru ?   
  
Elle semblait surprise et pour cause : cela devait bien faire cinq ans qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Il évitait même de se rendre à Kyoto.   
  
- Si Kamui n'a plus la volonté de vivre, reprit-il en ignorant sa grand-mère, personne ne peut rien faire pour lui. Il n'existe aucun sort pour redonner l'envie de vivre aux gens.   
  
- Il ne s'agit pas de magie, rétorqua sèchement Lady Sumeragi, mais de réconfort humain.   
  
- Je suis sûr qu'il y a parmi les Sceaux des gens plus qualifiés que moi pour donner du réconfort humain à Kamui.   
  
- C'est pourtant à toi qu'ils veulent faire appel.   
  
Subaru sentit une migraine poindre à l'horizon. Discuter avec sa grand-mère donnait l'impression de vouloir bouger un mur de béton armé.   
  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, répliqua-t-il fermement. Mon intervention est inutile.   
  
- Considère alors que c'est un travail.   
  
- C'est inutile.   
  
Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, comme si Lady Sumeragi réfléchissait.   
  
- Que je sache, fit-elle enfin, je suis encore le chef de notre famille. Tu dois donc obéir. De plus, le directeur du campus a officiellement requis ton intervention. Tu ne peux pas refuser.   
  
Subaru serra les poings. Il avait presque envie de jeter le téléphone à travers le salon et d'oublier toute cette histoire.   
  
- Subaru ? que décides-tu ?   
  
Il réprima un rire moqueur : il n'avait rien à décider, n'est-ce pas ? Comme toujours, on prenait les décisions à sa place, ne lui laissant même pas l'illusion du libre-arbitre.   
  
- J'irai, fit-il.   
  
Et il raccrocha aussitôt.   
  
***************************  
  
Le campus CLAMP fourmillait d'élèves. Subaru passa à travers la foule en ignorant les regards qu'on lui lançait. Il savait que le campus était à la pointe de la technologie en matière de sécurité aussi se doutait-il bien que son arrivée était connue du directeur et aussi des Sceaux. Même s'il était finalement venu, il savait que sa présence ne changerait rien à l'état de Kamui. Parce que si cela changeait quelque chose... Si, d'une manière ou d'une autre Kamui lui faisait confiance et avait besoin de lui... On ne le laisserait plus tranquille un seul instant. Il ne voulait plus que l'on dépende de lui : il voulait être libre de pouvoir traquer le Sakurazukamori en paix et de réaliser son souhait...   
  
- Ah, Sumeragi-sama, soyez le bienvenu !   
  
Un homme blond arrivait vers lui, lui tendant la main. Subaru resta sur place, le visage impassible. Il devait s'agir de Imonoyama Nokoru, le directeur du campus. Ce dernier laissa tomber sa main sans pour autant cesser de sourire.   
  
- Nous attendions vraiment votre visite avec impatience ! continua-t-il. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...   
  
Tout en marchant, il se lança dans un discours apparemment sans queue ni tête, mêlant des commentaires sur le campus, les nombreux dossiers à remplir, l'effectif des étudiants ainsi que quelques commentaires vagues sur l'état actuel de Kamui. Subaru n'écouta que d'une oreille, et porta brièvement son attention sur les deux hommes qui encadraient Imonoyama. L'un d'eux avait des réflexes de garde du corps, devina-t-il. Un homme fortuné comme Imonoyama devait prendre certaines précautions.   
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le manoir où logeaient les Sceaux. Subaru sentit une magie subtile autour de la demeure et reconnut des protections. Ce genre de magie ne pouvait avoir été effectuée que par une personne douée. L'image de la prêtresse lui vint à l'esprit. Oui, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle, les protections montrant trop de subtilités pour être l'œuvre du moine ou de la plus jeune. Il ne connaissait pas trop les deux autres Sceaux, les ayant à peine entr'aperçus.   
  
- Par ici, je vous prie, fit Imonoyama en ouvrant la porte.   
  
Subaru entra et vit qu'il était attendu : les deux Sceaux qu'il avait rencontrés en premier se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée. Leurs visages étaient plutôt graves. Subaru réprima un soupir : s'ils mettaient leurs espoirs en lui, ils feraient bien mieux d'abandonner tout de suite.   
  
- Bonjour, Sumeragi-san, fit la prêtresse.   
  
Kishuu, se rappela-t-il, elle s'appelait Kishuu.   
  
- Sumeragi-san, fit Arisugawa.   
  
L'ambiance était plutôt grave. Imonoyama fit soudain :   
  
- Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser entre vous. Pensez surtout à me faire signe si jamais il y a des résultats !   
  
- Vous pouvez toujours attendre, songea Subaru, parce cela ne donnera rien.   
  
Le directeur quitta le manoir, suivi par des deux fidèles aides. Subaru se retrouva seul avec les Sceaux.   
  
***************************  
  
- Son état ne s'est toujours pas amélioré, expliqua Kishuu. Il refuse de quitter sa chambre, même pour se nourrir. Et...   
  
Elle marqua une pause, son visage perdant un instant de sa sérénité, mais cela disparut bien vite et elle reprit, d'une voix calme comme à l'accoutumée :   
  
- Il refuse de quitter Kotori.   
  
Subaru ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Ces Sceaux étaient-ils donc inconscients à ce point ? Laisser la dépouille de la jeune fille auprès de Kamui ne pouvait qu'aggraver son état. Il fallait donc la lui enlever, même si cela devait se faire de force.   
  
- Que pensez-vous que je puisse faire ? demanda-t-il soudain.   
  
- Eh bien...   
  
La prêtresse marqua à nouveau une pause, comme si elle cherchait une formulation adéquate.   
  
- Vous l'avez déjà aidé une fois, fit-elle finalement.   
  
- Je n'ai fait que me servir de ma magie, répliqua-t-il.   
  
Elle se tut, ne trouvant rien à redire. Le moine en profita pour entrer en scène :   
  
- C'est parce que Kamui vous fait confiance ! fit-il un peu plus joyeusement. Vous êtes fait pour vous entendre, tous les deux, je l'ai toujours dit ! Vous avez le même caractère de cochon !   
  
Subaru réprima l'envie de frapper ce moine insolent. À sa plus grande surprise, ce fut la prêtresse qui allongea la main pour le frapper sur la tête. Arisugawa tomba du canapé avec un bruit sourd et se releva presque aussitôt, une main frottant l'endroit où il avait mal.   
  
- Miss, fit-il, tu n'es vraiment pas gentille avec ton futur amoureux !   
  
Elle le frappa à nouveau, au même endroit. Subaru avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une scène surréaliste. Il décida qu'il était peut-être temps d'y mettre fin.   
  
- Je vais aller le voir, déclara-t-il, mais il ne faut pas espérer grand-chose.   
  
Le moine le regarda d'un air rempli de doute tandis que Kishuu précisait :   
  
- Cela ne pourra pas être pire. Nous avons tout essayé avant de nous décider à faire appel à vous.   
  
Cela était une bonne chose, se dit Subaru. Au moins ils ne l'appelaient qu'en dernier.   
  
- Je vais vous montrer sa chambre, fit Kishuu en se levant.   
  
***************************  
  
Subaru fut conduit au premier étage et fut laissé devant une porte. Au moins, ils ne restaient pas collés à lui. Ils comprenaient qu'il aurait plus de chance s'il voyait Kamui seul. Il inspira profondément et toqua à la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, on ne lui répondit pas.   
  
- Kamui, c'est moi, fit-il.   
  
Curieusement, il entendit du bruit dans la chambre, comme si quelqu'un remuait sur le lit. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas besoin d'entrer en force, finalement.   
  
- Su... baru ? fit une voix faible.   
  
- Oui, répondit-il, est-ce que je peux entrer ?   
  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Subaru attendit calmement, sans rien presser. Puis la réponse vint :   
  
- Oui...   
  
Il ouvrit la porte.   
  
La première chose qui le frappa, c'était l'odeur de mort qui régnait dans la pièce. Les rideaux étaient tirés et l'atmosphère était saturée de cette odeur. Puis il vit Kamui allongé sur le lit, la tête de Kotori posée sur ses genoux. Subaru ne s'attarda pas trop sur elle. Après deux jours, elle devait déjà commencer à se décomposer et le résultat ne devait pas être très beau à voir. Quant à Kamui, il était très pâle, le visage émacié. Subaru ne comprenait pas comment les Sceaux avaient pu le laisser sombrer dans un tel état. Cela rendait sa 'plongée' dans le cœur du jeune homme inutile.   
  
- Bonjour Kamui, se força-t-il à dire.   
  
- B'jour...   
  
Kamui n'osait même pas le regarder. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le plancher de la chambre et il resserra son étreinte sur la tête de Kotori.   
  
- On m'a fait venir parce que tu ne vas pas très bien, fit Subaru, faisant bien sentir à quel point cela lui faisait perdre son temps.   
  
Quand le gamin aurait fini de faire ses caprices, peut-être pourrait-il retourner à la poursuite du Sakurazukamori ?   
  
Subaru secoua la tête.   
  
- Je croyais que tu avais un souhait à réaliser ? fit-il encore plus durement. Si tu veux abandonner, abandonne pour de bon !   
  
Il allait continuer ainsi quand il entendit soudain un sanglot étouffé. Il se tourna vers Kamui et vit des larmes perler au coin des yeux améthystes.   
  
- J'ai... j'ai essayé, bafouilla Kamui, j'ai vraiment... essayé, mais... mais je... je...   
  
Il se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Subaru resta un moment confus, puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer si dur avec le garçon mais cela avait été nécessaire pour obtenir une réaction.   
  
- Tu vois, lui fit-il, tu ne dois jamais oublier cette douleur que tu ressens. Tu dois au contraire t'en servir pour te motiver davantage. Tu sais exactement quel souhait tu veux voir se réaliser alors tu dois t'y consacrer entièrement. Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais qu'il est plus facile de se laisser aller, mais tu dois t'accrocher, sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie.   
  
Kamui continuait à pleurer mais il hocha tout de même la tête.   
  
- Bien, fit Subaru, à présent, tu devrais te changer et descendre pour manger. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.   
  
Kamui acquiesça à nouveau. Cependant, il resta un peu hésitant.   
  
- Est... Est-ce que tu restes aussi ? demanda-t-il timidement.   
  
Subaru retint l'envie de lui répondre que non, qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Mais il s'était engagé et il devait tenir jusqu'à ce que Kamui aille mieux.   
  
- Oui, fit-il.   
  
Kamui hocha à nouveau la tête.   
  
- Je pense... je pense, fit-il, que je vais d'abord prendre une douche...   
  
- Fais comme tu veux. Je vais dire aux autres que tu descends.   
  
Il se leva et quitta la chambre. Il descendit quelques marches des escaliers et s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille. Il entendit Kamui farfouiller dans son armoire et quitter sa chambre. Satisfait, il descendit rejoindre les Sceaux.   
  
À suivre...   
  
(Commencé le 8 Juillet 2001, fini le 10 Juillet 2001) 


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimers habituels : les personnages de X ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas, etc.   
  
Devoir   
  
Chapitre Deux   
  
Quand Subaru arriva en bas des escaliers, il vit les deux jeunes gens le regarder avec espoir. Il se sentit comme piégé : désormais, à chaque fois que Kamui ferait une autre crise de culpabilité, ils n'hésiteraient plus à l'appeler en premier.   
  
- Mais on verra s'ils réussiront à me faire venir, se dit-il.   
  
Il n'avait pas l'intention de servir de baby-sitter à un gamin déprimé, même si ce gamin lui rappelait lui-même au même âge.   
  
- Cesse de penser à ça, songea-t-il. Il s'agit de deux cas entièrement différents.   
  
Il arriva donc à la hauteur des deux Sceaux et ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de les fixer du regard. Habituellement, cela mettait toujours les gens mal à l'aise. Mais ces deux-là étaient trop préoccupés par l'état de Kamui pour penser à autre chose.   
  
- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Kishuu.   
  
- Il est parti prendre une douche, l'informa Subaru.   
  
- Une douche ? s'étonna le moine.   
  
Il s'apprêtait visiblement à faire un commentaire grivois mais la fille le coupa dans son élan :   
  
- Cela signifie qu'il a accepté de quitter Kotori ?   
  
Subaru acquiesça.   
  
- Il faudrait songer à évacuer le corps de la jeune fille pendant ce temps, suggéra-t-il, étonné qu'ils n'y aient pas pensé par eux-mêmes.   
  
Si Kamui était entre les mains de tels gens, pas étonnant que son état se soit aggravé à ce point.   
  
- Et si son état empire, se dit-il, ils me rappelleront. Autant éviter cela...   
  
Le moine prévint le directeur du campus. Ce dernier arriva aussitôt avec ses deux aides ainsi qu'avec deux autres personnes chargées de s'occuper de Kotori. Ils montèrent aussitôt à l'étage. Subaru poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. À présent que Kamui n'avait plus la constante présence de la jeune fille devant les yeux, il pourrait se remettre peu à peu de son traumatisme.   
  
- Mais il se débrouillera seul, se dit-il fermement. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec lui.   
  
Kishuu s'approcha de lui.   
  
- Sumeragi-san, fit-elle, resterez-vous pour dîner ?   
  
Subaru acquiesça. Il n'en avait aucune envie, mais il avait promis à Kamui. Et puis, ce ne serait qu'un dîner.   
  
***************************  
  
Les deux employés redescendirent avec un sac qui contenait sans doute la tête de la jeune fille. Il était temps car, peu après, toute la maisonnée put entendre le cri de colère de Kamui. Le moine et la prêtresse reculèrent légèrement à la vue du jeune homme qui descendait les escaliers en courant.   
  
- Où est-elle ? s'écria-t-il. Qu'avez-vous fait de Kotori ?!   
  
Subaru jeta un coup d'œil aux deux Sceaux. Ils ne semblaient pas désireux de donner des explications. Il soupira.   
  
- Kotori a été emmenée pour qu'elle puisse reposer en paix, déclara-t-il.   
  
Kamui se tourna vers lui, le visage rempli de colère.   
  
- Tout était prévu, hein ? accusa-t-il. Tu es juste venu pour détourner mon attention pendant qu'on me l'enlevait une seconde fois !   
  
Il fit un pas en avant, rassemblant son pouvoir. Les deux autres Sceaux reculèrent à nouveau. Mais Subaru ne bougea pas.   
  
- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il finalement.   
  
Il se moquait bien que le garçon lui fasse confiance ou non. Il valait même mieux que Kamui cesse de compter sur lui. Ainsi, il pourrait retourner à ses affaires personnelles.   
  
Kamui s'approcha lentement de lui, son énergie toujours déployée. Il semblait prêt à l'attaquer à tout moment. Subaru sentit une invocation derrière lui. L'un des Sceaux avait finalement décidé de réagir. Mais Subaru savait que ce serait inutile. Kamui n'attaquerait pas. Le jeune homme s'avança encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à un pas de lui. Subaru ne bronchait toujours pas, le regardant simplement droit dans les yeux. Finalement, Kamui se décida à parler :   
  
- Pourquoi as-tu dit que Kotori n'était pas en paix ?   
  
Même si le ton était accusateur, Subaru se sentit soulagé. Kamui ne se mettait pas instinctivement en colère, mais il cherchait à comprendre. C'était déjà un bon signe de guérison.   
  
- En refusant d'accepter sa mort, expliqua-t-il, tu retiens son âme captive ici. Elle ne peut pas trouver le repos car elle s'inquiète pour toi.   
  
Kamui baissa les yeux, accablé. Son énergie se dissipa. Subaru entendit le moine pousser un soupir de soulagement, puis il reporta son attention sur Kamui.   
  
- Je... je souhaite qu'elle... repose en paix, bafouilla le jeune homme, mais... mais... c'est tellement injuste ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir... pour sa mort...   
  
Subaru posa une main sur l'épaule tremblante.   
  
- Personne ne te demande de l'oublier pour toujours ou bien de te comporter comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Tu as le droit d'être triste, mais cette tristesse doit être une force pour toi, pas une faiblesse. Tu dois réfléchir à ce que tu peux faire pour elle, à présent.   
  
Kamui avait écouté jusqu'au bout dans dire un seul mot, mais il était clair que les mots de Subaru l'ébranlaient jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Quand le médium eut achevé, des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme.   
  
- Je comprends, fit-il. Je suis désolé... pour tout.   
  
Subaru acquiesça. Cela était déjà un bon début. Avec un peu de chance, Kamui n'aurait bientôt plus besoin de lui pour guérir mentalement.   
  
Le moine s'approcha de Kamui et le prit dans ses bras.   
  
- Allez, lui fit-il, pleure un bon coup. Cela t'aidera à libérer ton chagrin.   
  
La jeune fille avança à son tour. Subaru fut rassuré : s'ils prenaient la relève, tout irait encore mieux. Il se tourna, prêt à partir, quand une voix le rappela soudain :   
  
- Subaru...   
  
Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Kamui. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Vu la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom, il ne le lâcherait pas de si tôt. Évidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter : il avait été le premier à réconforter Kamui. Même si pour lui cela ne signifiait rien, le gamin n'était sans doute pas du même avis. Et il continuerait à compter sur lui pour le soutenir moralement. Tout cela ne lui disait rien et il commençait à regretter sa 'plongée' dans le cœur de Kamui. S'il n'avait rien fait, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, à être le tuteur moral d'un gamin qui semblait l'idolâtrer.   
  
- Enfin, se dit-il, tant que cette idolâtrie ne devient pas autre chose...   
  
Il ne savait que trop bien où cela pouvait mener. Après tout, n'avait-il pas lui-même connu pareille situation ?   
  
- C'est différent, se dit-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de voir ce garçon plus que nécessaire. Il faudra qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour le consoler !   
  
Kishuu rompit le silence qui s'était installé.   
  
- Sumeragi-san, vous ne restez pas pour dîner ?   
  
- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit-il. De plus, Kamui a besoin de repos.   
  
La déception s'installa dans les yeux améthystes qui le fixaient mais il n'en avait cure.   
  
- Mais Kamui a aussi besoin de manger ! intervint gaiement Arisugawa. Il n'a que la peau sur les os ! D'ailleurs, vous aussi vous feriez mieux de manger plus souvent.   
  
Avant que Subaru n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Kamui fit :   
  
- J'ai un peu faim.   
  
Subaru ne pouvait plus rien redire à cela.   
  
***************************  
  
Le dîner fut relativement calme. Ils n'étaient qu'à six, en comptant la jeune fille et son inugami. Subaru se contenta de manger un peu, n'ayant aucun désir de faire la conversation. Kamui se trouvait en face de lui, et il sentait de temps à autres le regard du jeune homme se poser sur lui. Cependant, Subaru ne levait jamais les yeux. Il faisait comme si le gamin n'existait pas. Quelque part en lui, il se sentait en colère contre lui. Après tout, c'était de la faute de Kamui s'il se retrouvait à partager un repas avec des gens dont il se moquait totalement. Il savait bien que cette colère était plutôt irrationnelle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la ressentir. D'ailleurs, en y repensant bien, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été en colère contre qui que ce soit. Tout cela était plus que troublant. Son instinct lui disait de s'éloigner le plus possible de ces gens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais trop tard pour quoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais il préférait écouter son instinct. En tout cas, il ne pensait pas revenir au campus avant longtemps.   
  
La soirée s'acheva quand Arisugawa décréta que Kamui avait assez mangé comme ça et qu'il devait aller se coucher. Le jeune homme avait acquiescé sans un mot mais, avant de monter à l'étage, ses yeux avaient à nouveau croisé ceux de Subaru et ce dernier avait pu sentir à quel point le gamin lui était reconnaissant. Il se demanda où il s'était trompé dans sa façon d'agir. Il s'était montré froid, indifférent envers le gamin, et lui semblait en redemander. C'était vraiment curieux...   
  
***************************  
  
Une fois Kamui au lit, Subaru fut entraîné dans le salon où il se retrouva en tête à tête avec le moine et la prêtresse.   
  
- Imonoyama-san vient de nous prévenir, fit Arisugawa. Kotori sera enterrée demain.   
  
Subaru ne dit rien, attendant qu'il continue.   
  
- Il ne sait pas trop où l'enterrer, poursuivit-il. Il faudrait demander son avis à Kamui. Après tout, il est la personne la plus proche d'elle, mis à part...   
  
Le moine ne dit pas un mot de plus. Cependant, Subaru avait très bien compris : le propre frère de Kotori était devenu l'autre 'Kamui'. De plus, c'était lui qui l'avait tuée.   
  
- Quelle tragédie, murmura le moine.   
  
Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration. Subaru attendait toujours de voir où ils voulaient en venir. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps.   
  
- Nous pensons qu'il serait bon que vous soyez présent à l'enterrement, fit Kishuu. Kamui a besoin de votre soutien.   
  
Ainsi donc, cela avait commencé. Ils supposaient à présent que Subaru était le seul capable de s'occuper du leader des Dragons du Ciel. Mais ils en seraient pour leur frais.   
  
- J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, dit-il.   
  
- Comme quoi ? fit insolemment le moine, courir après le Sakurazukamori ?   
  
Subaru le fixa comme s'il allait le tuer. Mais comment ce stupide moine pouvait-il savoir ? En plus, ce dernier souriait comme s'il était satisfait de lui. Mais ce sourire ne dura pas longtemps. Kishuu le frappa sur le crâne et s'inclina devant Subaru pour s'excuser.   
  
- Nous savons que votre temps est très précieux, fit-elle, mais Kamui a vraiment besoin de vous. Venez juste encore demain et ensuite tout devrait aller mieux.   
  
Mais sa voix manquait de conviction. Même sans ça, Subaru savait que s'il commençait ainsi, il n'en finirait plus. Et tout cela pour l'avenir de l'humanité... Dire qu'il s'en moquait totalement ! Quelle ironie que cela tombe sur lui.   
  
- Très bien, accepta-t-il.   
  
Il se doutait bien que les deux Sceaux n'hésiteraient pas à passer par sa grand-mère pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Et il ne tenait absolument pas à avoir une autre discussion avec elle. Surtout pas.   
  
À suivre...   
  
(Commencé le 4 Août 2001, fini le 11 Août 2001) 


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimers habituels : les personnages de X ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas, etc.   
  
Devoir   
  
Chapitre Trois   
  
Subaru soupira, se demandant pour la millième fois ce qu'il faisait ici. Les autres Sceaux étaient non loin, observant la silhouette solitaire de leur leader. Aux quatre Dragons que Subaru connaissait déjà était venu s'ajouter un cinquième, un homme d'environ trente ans qui se nommait Aoki Seiichiro. Il était lui aussi apparemment déjà connu des premiers Sceaux. Autrement, ils n'auraient pas pu le contacter aussi facilement.   
  
L'enterrement avait eu lieu dans la matinée. Kamui n'avait pas voulu assister à l'inhumation, et Subaru trouvait que cela valait mieux. Qui sait comment il aurait pu réagir en voyant sa Kotori disparaître pour toujours ? À présent, le jeune homme se trouvait devant la tombe qui n'en était pas vraiment une : la jeune fille avait été enterrée au pied d'un arbre, dans une petite clairière isolée du campus. Il paraît que cela avait été le souhait de Kamui.   
  
- Parfait, songea Subaru, cela veut dire qu'il commence à aller mieux. Et, dans ce cas, ils ne vont plus avoir besoin de moi sous peu. Je vais pouvoir me remettre à sa poursuite.   
  
Un souvenir jaillit soudain de sa mémoire : l'unique fois où il s'était rendu sur la tombe de Hokuto, à Kyoto. Il lui avait fallu des années pour rassembler assez de courage. Cependant, quand il était arrivé devant la tombe, il n'avait ressenti aucun soulagement : il savait pertinemment que sa sœur ne se trouvait pas là. Le sinistre Cerisier retenait l'âme de ses victimes, vivant de leur agonie sans fin. Et Subaru savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour elle, à moins de tuer le Sakurazukamori... Il avait pourtant allumé de l'encens et dit une prière pour l'âme de sa sœur. À son retour, sa grand-mère lui avait seulement dit qu'il ne fallait pas compter l'âge des morts, afin de ne pas retenir inutilement leur âme dans notre monde. Subaru n'avait rien dit, mais il n'en avait pas moins pensé. Toutefois, ce fut à partir de ce moment qu'il cessa de célébrer leur anniversaire. Et puis, quel intérêt de fêter cela lorsque l'on était seul ?   
  
***************************  
  
Le moine s'avança le premier vers le jeune homme. Subaru ne put s'empêcher de songer que c'était là la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eu. Kamui avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour le soutenir. Si cet insolent moinillon se portait volontaire, Subaru n'allait pas l'en dissuader. Cela ne ferait que lui apporter sa liberté plus tôt.   
  
Il réprima un rire sarcastique. Il ne serait jamais libre. Le Cerisier avait une énorme influence sur lui. Il ne pensait plus qu'à cela. Mais c'était la vie qu'il avait choisi. Il voulait le revoir une fois encore afin de réaliser son souhait. Et ensuite...   
  
- Je le reverrai sûrement, se dit-il, puisque je suis un Sceau et lui un Ange. C'est bien la seule chose utile que cette charge pourra m'apporter !   
  
Les autres Sceaux se mirent soudain en marche, dans un seul mouvement. Subaru jeta la cigarette qu'il était en train de fumer puis il avança à son tour. Il n'avait prêté aucune attention à la conversation entre Kamui et le moine, mais il vit que Kamui semblait aller mieux. Cela était parfait.   
  
Tout à coup, Subaru sentit une force magique se rapprocher. Il saisit rapidement une poignée d'ofuda sans sa main et attendit, sur le qui-vive. Une voix de femme dans les arbres le fit lever les yeux :   
  
- Puis-je me joindre à vous ?   
  
Elle bondit à terre, près de Kamui. Subaru se tendit. Si jamais elle tentait quoi que ce soit... Elle lui lança un regard amical du coin de l'œil. Il se détendit en voyant que le moine semblait la connaître.   
  
- Alors c'est elle, le dernier Sceau, songea-t-il.   
  
Ainsi ils étaient tous réunis. Il se demanda si les Dragons de la Terre s'étaient eux aussi réunis quelque part, et si Seishiro se trouvait parmi eux. Il se réprimanda légèrement. Décidément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui...   
  
La femme délivra un message magique à Kamui, un message concernant l'épée divine. Subaru savait que l'épée divine devait être mise en lieu sûr jusqu'au jour de la Bataille Finale, mais il ne savait pas où. Apparemment, cela devait être fait au campus Clamp.   
  
- Mais sera-t-elle vraiment en sécurité ici ? se demanda-t-il. L'endroit n'a pas l'air très protégé...   
  
Des bruissements de feuilles attirèrent l'attention de tous les Sceaux. Le directeur du campus et ses deux aides venaient d'arriver.   
  
- Je sais où l'épée doit être cachée, fit Imonoyama.   
  
Subaru sentit encore une fois le lourd destin s'abattre sur lui.   
  
- Je ne pourrais plus retourner en arrière, songea-t-il soudain. Si je les accompagne maintenant, je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir sur ma décision.   
  
Il eut envie de tourner les talons, de quitter le campus une bonne fois pour toute et d'aller retrouver Seishiro pour réaliser son souhait. Il était presque sur le point de partir. Il allait le faire...   
  
Soudain, Kamui se tourna vers lui, hésitant. Subaru se retrouva à nouveau prisonnier de la détresse dans les yeux améthystes et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas partir. Kamui le retenait encore plus solidement que le Cerisier. Le destin le retenait, se souciant peu de ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Subaru céda. Il était inutile de lutter. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise pendant ces neuf années de solitude, c'était qu'il valait pas ne pas tenter de se débattre quand le destin avait prévu quelque chose pour vous. Cela ne faisait qu'amener des tragédies encore pires...   
  
Subaru s'avança donc vers le jeune homme, et ce dernier le regarda avec reconnaissance, ses lèvres formant presque un sourire. Subaru ne vit pas le moine échanger un regard amusé avec la prêtresse qui hocha la tête.   
  
***************************  
  
Ils purent bientôt voir la fontaine qui recouvrait la cachette de l'épée. Subaru sentit une magie discrète mais efficace autour de l'endroit. Il rectifia ses précédentes pensées : l'épée serait en sécurité ici. Il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire. De plus, seul Kamui pourrait la libérer. Mais cela n'arriverait pas avant le Jour de la Promesse.   
  
Subaru rejoignit les Sceaux devant la fontaine. Kamui avait l'air d'aller mieux. Peut-être cela venait-il du fait qu'il avait enfin accepté son destin. Les choses allaient beaucoup mieux pour vous quand vous arrêtiez de vous rebeller contre votre destinée. On se sentait comme soulagé d'un grand poids.   
  
- Ainsi, songea-t-il sans amusement, mon destin est d'être parmi les Sceaux. J'espère juste que le destin n'oubliera pas d'exaucer mon souhait dans la foulée.   
  
Il soupira profondément. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Tout avait été décidé bien avant leur naissance, et ils ne pouvaient que suivre la voie qu'on leur avait tracée. Quoi qu'ils pouvaient penser, le destin était déjà écrit. La princesse Hinoto ne leur avait sans doute pas tout dit sur leur destinée, mais Subaru sentait qu'il allait y avoir des morts. Et, au final, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de gagner.   
  
- Je dois aller voir Hinoto-hime, déclara soudain Kamui.   
  
Subaru leva la tête, surpris. Comment se faisait-il que le jeune homme ait pensé à la même personne que lui, et au même moment qui plus est ?   
  
- Il y a des choses que je dois lui demander, continua-t-il.   
  
Les autres Sceaux hochèrent la tête. Subaru soupira à nouveau. Il sentait bien qu'il allait lui aussi être du voyage, qu'il le veuille ou non. Si jamais il tentait à nouveau de s'esquiver, il y aurait encore une paire d'yeux fixés sur lui, des yeux qui savaient toujours où le trouver. Et puis, il y avait aussi ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps : culpabilité. Si jamais il abandonnait Kamui maintenant, il se le reprocherait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le garçon ainsi.   
  
- Toujours mon côté bon Samaritain, se dit-il. Je pensais pourtant en avoir fini avec depuis des années...   
  
***************************  
  
Subaru regarda le jeune homme allongé dans les bras du moine. Kamui s'était effondré juste après avoir touché la main de la liseuse de rêves. Cette dernière devait sans doute répondre à ses questions en lui montrant des visions. Il sentit que Kamui serait à nouveau très perturbé en revenant de ce rêve. Et il se doutait très bien sur qui on comptait pour arranger les choses.   
  
- Enfin, se dit-il avec fatalisme, tel est sans doute mon rôle parmi les Sceaux : sécher les larmes de notre jeune leader.   
  
Inutile de dire qu'il aurait préféré une autre fonction.   
  
- Cela dure depuis longtemps, fit soudain la prêtresse.   
  
Sa remarque augmenta la tension dans l'air.   
  
- Vous croyez que tout va bien ? demanda la jeune fille.   
  
Le plus âgé des Sceaux, Aoki, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.   
  
- La princesse a beaucoup de choses à lui dire, c'est tout.   
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, peu rassuré, tout de même.   
  
Dans un coin isolé de la pièce, Subaru résista à l'envie d'allumer une cigarette. Mais ce serait manquer de respect envers la princesse, et Subaru se souvenait trop bien des leçons de savoir-vivre de sa grand-mère pour manquer à ce point de courtoisie. Pourtant, l'envie était bien là.   
  
Tout à coup, la princesse se réveilla, l'air affolé.   
  
- Le liseur de rêves des Dragons de la Terre est entré en contact avec Kamui ! leur apprit-elle.   
  
Subaru s'approcha, inquiet. Les rêves étaient un territoire sensible. Si jamais ce liseur faisait revivre à Kamui ses pires cauchemars, le gamin serait brisé au-delà de l'inimaginable. Et même Subaru ne pourrait pas aller le sauver, cette fois.   
  
Le moine secoua légèrement Kamui dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Soudain, le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait l'air perdu, mais pas désespéré, remarqua Subaru avec soulagement. Le liseur de rêves n'était donc pas venu pour lui briser le moral.   
  
- J'ai rencontré le liseur de rêves des Dragons de la Terre, fit le garçon sur qui reposait le sort du monde. Il a dit s'appeler Kakyô...   
  
Il ajouta ensuite, doucement :   
  
- Je pense que la Terre va être détruite... Mais il est possible que je me trompe. Alors, j'ai décidé que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je ferai tout pour que Fuuma change d'avis.   
  
Subaru lut la détermination dans les yeux du jeune garçon et, d'un côté, il s'en réjouit. Kamui avait enfin trouvé son souhait, et il vivrait pour le réaliser. Étrangement, Subaru se jura de tout faire pour l'aider...   
  
À suivre...   
  
(Commencé le 12 Septembre 2001, fini le 13 Septembre 2001) 


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimers habituels : les personnages de X ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas, etc.   
  
Devoir   
  
Chapitre Quatre   
  
Subaru enleva ses chaussures avec un soupir de soulagement. Il avait terminé sa journée. En regardant son répondeur, il constata qu'il n'avait aucun message. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait sa journée de libre le lendemain.   
  
- C'est pourtant curieux que Grand-mère ne m'ait donné aucun travail pour demain, songea-t-il. Elle qui cherche toujours à me surcharger...   
  
Il laissa de côté cette pensée et se dit tout à coup que cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des Sceaux. D'un côté, il s'en réjouit : pas de nouvelles signifiait que Kamui s'était enfin remis de son choc. Ils n'avaient donc plus besoin de lui pour le consoler.   
  
- Je savais que l'enterrement de la jeune fille marquerait le début de sa guérison, se dit-il en allumant une cigarette. Je pense que le temps fera le reste.   
  
Il se posta devant sa fenêtre et regarda les lumières de la ville s'allumer une par une alors que la nuit tombait.   
  
- Les Dragons de la Terre sont calmes eux aussi, songea-t-il tout à coup. On dirait que le tremblement de terre de Nakano n'était là que pour attirer notre attention, et rien de plus... Kôshi... Le commencement de la prophétie... Et quelle sera sa fin ?   
  
Il laissa tomber la cendre de sa cigarette et décida de penser à autre chose. Après tout, il serait tranquille jusqu'à ce que les Sceaux fassent appel à lui ou bien que les Dragons de la Terre se manifestent à nouveau.   
  
- En espérant que ce soit le plus tard possible...   
  
Le téléphone sonna soudain, le faisant sursauter. Il n'attendait pourtant aucun coup de fil, puisque sa grand-mère appelait toujours à des heures raisonnables. C'était peut-être une urgence. Il laissa pourtant sonner jusqu'à ce que le répondeur s'enclenche.   
  
- Je suis absent pour le moment. Veuillez laissez votre message après le signal sonore.   
  
- Sumeragi-san, c'est Kishuu...   
  
Subaru faillit en laisser tomber sa cigarette. Comment diable avaient-ils pu avoir son numéro personnel ? Il avait pourtant pris soin de ne pas le leur donner.   
  
- C'est votre grand-mère qui nous a donnés votre numéro, fit la jeune fille comme en réponse à sa question.   
  
Subaru eut un sourire ironique. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Sa grand-mère n'avait pas une seule fois durant la semaine fait allusion à Kamui ou aux Sceaux. Il aurait dû savoir que cela ne pouvait que cacher quelque chose.   
  
- Nous nous réunissons demain après-midi afin de faire le point. Nous aimerions beaucoup que vous veniez nous rejoindre. Cela se passera au manoir du campus Clamp, à quatorze heures. Nous espérons vraiment que vous pourrez venir. Au revoir.   
  
Le répondeur émit quelques bips avant de se taire. Subaru continua pourtant à le regarder d'un air perdu.   
  
- C'était donc ça, se dit-il.   
  
Il s'était étonné que sa grand-mère ne lui ait confié aucun travail pour le lendemain. Et bien voilà qui expliquait tout. Elle avait tout combiné pour qu'il n'ait aucune raison de refuser cette réunion. Quant à la jeune prêtresse, elle avait insisté deux fois sur le fait qu'ils souhaitaient sa présence. C'était plus que suspect. Mais il ne pouvait pourtant pas refuser d'y aller. C'était son devoir en tant que Sceau.   
  
- Espérons juste que tout se passe bien.   
  
***************************  
  
Le campus était toujours le même. Subaru regarda brièvement les élèves qui discutaient des vacances d'été et de leurs projets. Ils étaient si insouciants de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux. Auraient-ils continué à faire des projets s'ils savaient que la fin du monde était proche ? Subaru en doutait beaucoup, d'autant qu'il doutait même de l'issue du combat...   
  
- Kamui lui-même pense que la Terre va être détruite, se dit-il en se rappelant les mots du jeune homme au palais de la Diète. Alors s'il pense que tout est perdu...   
  
Il soupira et se remit en route vers le manoir.   
  
La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait toqué. Subaru fit face à un Kamui souriant.   
  
- Bonjour Subaru, l'accueillit le jeune homme.   
  
- Bonjour Kamui.   
  
Il entra dans le manoir et s'assit pour enlever ses chaussures. Puis il se redressa et vit que le moine descendait des escaliers.   
  
- Bonjour, Sumeragi-san. Je vois que Kamui s'est déjà chargé de vous accueillir. Cela fait bien une heure qu'il guettait votre arrivée par la fenêtre !   
  
- Sorata ! fit Kamui d'un air indigné.   
  
Le moine eut un rire bon enfant et disparut par l'une des portes sur le côté. Embarrassé, Kamui se tourna vers Subaru, les joues en feu.   
  
- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il a dit, fit-il, il est vraiment impossible !   
  
Subaru acquiesça en silence. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Kamui allait réellement beaucoup mieux et il s'en réjouit.   
  
- Je... Je suis content que tu sois venu, fit soudain Kamui.   
  
Quoi que Subaru allait répondre, ce fut interrompu par la petite fille.   
  
- Kamui, Sumeragi-san, vous venez ?   
  
- On arrive, fit Kamui.   
  
Il se tourna vers Subaru, l'air incertain. Subaru lui sourit légèrement.   
  
- Allons-y, fit-il simplement.   
  
Kamui hocha la tête, l'air soudain heureux.   
  
Les autres Sceaux se tenaient tous dans le salon. Subaru les salua poliment, s'étonnant d'avoir retenu leurs noms. Il prit place sur le canapé et Kamui sur un fauteuil libre.   
  
- Bien, fit le moine, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer !   
  
Il déroula une grande carte de Tokyo sur la table et prit une baguette de bois.   
  
- Bien, nos adversaires ont actuellement pris l'initiative de l'assaut en s'attaquant au kekkai de Nakano représenté par le Sun Plazza. Cependant, depuis cela, nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelles d'eux, ce qui peut nous laisser envisager le pire. Nous avons donc deux solutions devant nous : soit nous restons passivement ici à profiter de cette traite, soit nous tentons de trouver la prochaine cible des Dragons de la Terre !   
  
- Mais il y a beaucoup de kekkai à Tokyo ! protesta Yuzuriha. Comment savoir lequel ils vont choisir d'attaquer ?   
  
Arisugawa semblait s'attendre à la question car il hocha la tête.   
  
- Et c'est justement là qu'entre en jeu le campus et son super système informatique ! déclara-t-il fièrement. Imonoyama-san, qui n'a pas pu être présent aujourd'hui pour raison de papiers à remplir, nous a assurés que ses employés allaient se concentrer sur le problème et définir la liste des kekkai les plus susceptibles de se faire attaquer.   
  
Yuzuriha applaudit avec enthousiasme. Subaru retint un soupir de lassitude. À quoi rimait cette stupide réunion ? Ils n'allaient pas avancer d'un pouce.   
  
Malheureusement pour lui, il attira l'attention du moine.   
  
- Oh, fit ce dernier, je vois que quelqu'un a encore des objections. Je vous laisse donc la parole, Sumeragi-san !   
  
Subaru se retrouva soudain au centre de l'attention générale, chose dont il se serait bien passé. Il hésita un moment, puis exprima clairement ses pensées :   
  
- Il ne sera pas facile de prédire clairement les actions de... nos ennemis. Je doute qu'ils choisiront leurs cibles en utilisant un schéma logique.   
  
- Je m'attendais aussi à ce genre d'objection ! fit Arisugawa avec un immense sourire.   
  
Décidément, il commençait à prendre son rôle un peu trop au sérieux.   
  
- Et c'est pourquoi, poursuivit-il, nous avons toujours notre arme secrète : la princesse yumeni Hinoto !   
  
Plus personne n'y trouva à redire, cette fois.   
  
- Bien, fit Sorata, à présent que nous avons réglé notre problème quant à la stratégie, il reste à savoir ce que nous allons faire pour occuper notre temps. Imonoyama-san nous a gentiment inscrit au campus pour que nous suivions les cours. Voici vos cartes !   
  
Arashi distribua des cartes à Yuzuriha, Kamui, Sorata... et Subaru. Ce dernier regarda le bout de carton d'un air perplexe.   
  
- Et nous, alors ? protesta Karen d'un ton faussement indigné.   
  
Sorata leur sourit :   
  
- Aoki-san et vous êtes adultes et vous avez déjà un travail.   
  
- J'ai aussi un travail, fit froidement Subaru.   
  
Il commençait à en avoir assez, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas où ils voulaient en venir avec lui. Sorata lui sourit.   
  
- Je sais, je sais, mais c'est uniquement pour faciliter vos allées et venues dans le campus. Comme ça, vous êtes dans les fichiers de l'ordinateur et l'alarme ne se déclenchera pas à chaque fois que vous viendrez !   
  
Cela paraissait la logique même, sauf que Subaru savait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de venir aussi souvent que le prétendait le moine. De plus, les deux autres Sceaux plus âgés n'auraient-ils pas le même problème en venant au campus ? Tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière, et il comptait bien découvrir ce dont il s'agissait.   
  
- Évidemment, poursuivit le moine, cela vous obligera uniquement à venir de temps en temps pour les cours.   
  
Subaru le regarda d'un air froid. Le sourire d'Arisugawa s'élargit.   
  
- Allons, allons, ne faîtes pas une tête pareille ! Cela vous changera un peu les idées d'étudier, vous ne pensez pas ?   
  
Subaru préféra ne rien répliquer.   
  
- Bien, alors sur ce, la séance est terminée ! Vous êtes tous cordialement invités au brunch préparé par le meilleur cuisinier du monde, Akira-san !   
  
La proposition fut accueillie avec enthousiasme. Subaru se retrouva pris dans la mêlée alors qu'il aurait bien voulu en profiter pour s'éclipser.   
  
***************************  
  
- Au fait, Subaru-san... Vous permettez que je vous appelle Subaru-san ?   
  
Subaru hocha la tête. Le moine commençait vraiment à être agaçant.   
  
- On dit que la pratique de l'onmyoujitsu est encore plus astreignante que la vie dans le monastère de Koya. C'est vrai ? Je n'arrive même pas à me l'imaginer, alors !   
  
Le moine se lança dans une sorte de monologue sur son enfance et Subaru en vint presque à souhaiter qu'il y ait un tremblement de terre pour le sortir de là. Soudain, un bipper sonna. Subaru fouilla dans sa poche, tandis qu'Aoki faisait de même.   
  
- Je crois que c'est le vôtre, fit l'homme avec un sourire.   
  
Subaru hocha la tête et reconnut le numéro de sa grand-mère. Il eut un léger sourire : peut-être que ses vœux allaient être exaucés, après tout.   
  
- Pourrais-je utiliser le téléphone ? demanda-t-il.   
  
- Sûr ! affirma Sorata, Kamui va vous montrer où il se trouve !   
  
Subaru suivit le jeune homme dans le couloir.   
  
- Voilà, fit Kamui.   
  
- Je te remercie.   
  
Subaru composa le numéro de Kyoto et attendit que l'on décroche. Kamui restait non loin de lui, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Subaru remarqua son hésitation et lui fit :   
  
- Tu peux retourner avec les autres, je saurai retrouver mon chemin.   
  
Kamui acquiesça avec réticence mais il obéit quand même. Subaru le regarda disparaître dans un tournant du couloir puis son attention se concentra sur le téléphone quand une voix lui fit :   
  
- Allo ?   
  
- Subaru à l'appareil.   
  
- Bonjour, Subaru-sama, je vous passe toute suite Lady Sumeragi.   
  
Subaru attendit un peu, puis il put parler à sa grand-mère.   
  
- Subaru, je m'excuse de te déranger, d'autant plus que tu dois être avec les Sceaux en ce moment...   
  
- En effet.   
  
Il retint des répliques acerbes. Avait-elle appelé juste pour bien s'assurer qu'il s'était rendu à la réunion ? Il lui était impossible de le savoir car sa grand-mère avait toujours su comment cacher son jeu.   
  
- J'aurais souhaité ne pas te déranger aujourd'hui, mais il y a une affaire qui ne peut absolument pas attendre.   
  
Subaru hocha la tête. Il s'en doutait un peu et, pour une fois, cela l'arrangeait. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas besoin de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire au campus.   
  
- J'ai déjà faxé tous les détails de l'affaire au directeur du campus qui se chargera de te les transmettre. Bonne chance.   
  
Subaru raccrocha puis retourna dans le salon. Il se fit aussitôt accoster par Arisugawa.   
  
- Alors, tout va bien ? demanda le moine.   
  
- Il faut que je voie Imonoyama-san.   
  
Au moment où il disait ces mots, le directeur du campus arriva dans la pièce, une liasse de papiers à la main.   
  
- Ah, Sumeragi-sama, vous êtes justement la personne que je cherchais ! Voilà pour vous !   
  
Subaru prit les feuilles qu'on lui tendait et les parcourut du regard tandis que Sorata se rapprochait du jeune homme blond.   
  
- Dites donc, ça fait un sacré paquet de feuilles !   
  
- Ne m'en parlez pas ! Quand je les ai reçues, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était un nouveau moyen pour Suoh de m'obliger à remplir les papiers !   
  
Tous les deux rirent de bon cœur.   
  
- Il va falloir que je parte, fit soudain Subaru.   
  
Arisugawa le regarda, perplexe.   
  
- Du travail ? demanda-t-il.   
  
Subaru acquiesça. Le moine prit un air déçu.   
  
- Quel dommage, fit-il, pour une fois que nous étions tous réunis ! Enfin, je devine que c'est le prix à payer quand on est chef du plus puissant clan d'omnyoujitsu du Japon ! Bon, Kamui va vous raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.   
  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, assura Subaru.   
  
- Si, si, c'est la moindre des politesses que de raccompagner un invité, pas vrai ?   
  
Subaru ne put qu'être d'accord.   
  
Après avoir salué tout le monde, Subaru put enfin quitter le salon et il se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée en train de mettre ses chaussures, avec Kamui à quelques pas de lui.   
  
- C'est dommage que tu sois déjà obligé de partir, fit le jeune homme.   
  
- C'est un travail qui ne peut pas attendre.   
  
- Quand même...   
  
Subaru se releva et se tourna vers le jeune homme.   
  
- Comment tu vas, autrement ?   
  
Kamui le regarda, surpris, puis comprit la question.   
  
- Ça va, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars la nuit mais ce n'est plus aussi fort qu'avant. Et puis... les autres sont là.   
  
Subaru acquiesça. Il avait bien compté sur la présence énergique des autres Sceaux pour redonner le moral à leur leader.   
  
- Ils sont gentils, continua ce dernier, même s'ils sont parfois insupportables, surtout Sorata... Mais je présume que c'est mieux que d'être seul...   
  
Kamui s'arrêta soudain, comprenant qu'il venait de commettre une gaffe. Il regarda timidement Subaru, s'attendant à être réprimandé, mais ce dernier lui sourit légèrement.   
  
- Oui, fit-il, je suppose que c'est mieux.   
  
- Subaru...   
  
- Je suis content que tu te sentes mieux. Tu m'as beaucoup inquiété.   
  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais Subaru devait avouer qu'il s'était surpris plusieurs fois au cours de la semaine à penser à Kamui. De plus, c'était ce que Kamui avait besoin d'entendre. D'ailleurs, le garçon lui sourit.   
  
- Désolé que tu te sois fait du souci pour moi, fit-il. Mais tu peux être rassuré : je vais mieux.   
  
- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.   
  
Un silence confortable s'installa alors, mais Subaru ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment.   
  
- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, fit-il. Au revoir.   
  
- Subaru... Sois prudent.   
  
Subaru le rassura d'un sourire et quitta le manoir.   
  
À suivre...   
  
(Commencé le 29 Septembre 2001, fini le 5 Octobre 2001)   
  
Notre Subaru commence enfin à s'adoucir un peu ! Je sais qu'il était peut-être un peu OOC (out of character) dans les premiers chapitres mais je l'ai imaginé ainsi. J'espère que vous aimez quand même ! 


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimers habituels : les personnages de X ne m'appartiennent (toujours) pas, etc.   
  
Devoir   
  
Chapitre Cinq   
  
C'était une journée calme. Subaru n'avait eu que deux exorcismes à pratiquer. Il n'avait donc pas à se plaindre.   
  
- Tout est trop calme, se dit-il cependant.   
  
Il était vrai que depuis le choix de Kamui, les Dragons de la Terre ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestés de nouveau.   
  
- Je me demande ce qu'ils attendent...   
  
Subaru alluma lentement une cigarette d'un air songeur. Les Dragons de la Terre devaient sans aucun doute préparer un mauvais coup.   
  
- Ils doivent sans doute planifier toutes leurs attaques à l'avance. Ainsi, quand ils attaqueront, nous aurons à peine le temps de nous organiser pour riposter. Ils prendront donc l'avantage.   
  
Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. La princesse Hinoto elle-même ne pouvait pas les aider, car le liseur de rêves ennemi bloquait son pouvoir. Quant à trouver le quartier général des Émissaires... Où que puisse être cet endroit, il était protégé à la fois des investigations magiques et informatiques. Les ordinateurs du campus Clamp — parmi les plus puissants et sophistiqués au monde — n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Les Sceaux pouvaient juste attendre et espérer.   
  
Subaru rit doucement. Attendre et espérer. Quel joli programme en perspective ! En tout cas, tout ceci n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.   
  
- Seishiro-san, murmura-t-il.   
  
Il n'avait guère été surpris que sa nemesis fasse partie des Dragons de la Terre. Après tout, les clans Sumeragi et Sakurazukamori étaient ennemis depuis toujours. Mais comme les Dragons de la Terre ne bougeraient pas avant un moment, Subaru avait peu de chance de le revoir... et de réaliser son souhait.   
  
- Mon souhait... celui que je porte en moi depuis ce jour... Est-ce qu'un être humain peut vivre uniquement pour réaliser ses souhaits véritables ?   
  
Il jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre et soupira.   
  
Alors qu'il allait se coucher sur le canapé, son regard tomba soudain sur son portefeuille. Il le regarda un moment, puis il le prit dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit et prit sa carte d'étudiant du campus Clamp. Dire qu'à une époque, il rêvait d'étudier le plus possible. Tout ça pour croire qu'il avait une vie normale, en dépit de tout le reste. Sa grand-mère avait toujours toléré cela, car elle savait au fond d'elle-même que Subaru deviendrait tôt ou tard son successeur. Elle avait traité cela comme un simple caprice. Mais, pour Subaru, cela représentait beaucoup plus. Les paroles du professeur Kumiko Nagi1 lui revinrent en mémoire :   
  
- Subaru, je sais que vous avez un grand pouvoir et que vous en souffrez beaucoup...   
  
Il eut un rire bref. En effet, son pouvoir l'avait toujours fait beaucoup souffrir. Il aurait été bien plus heureux s'il avait été un enfant comme les autres. Déjà, pour commencer, il n'aurait pas attiré sur lui l'attention du Sakurazukamori.   
  
Subaru eut un soupir de lassitude. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas penser une seule fois à quelque chose sans que cela n'aboutisse à Seishiro. Mais ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça : après tout, toute sa vie tournait autour de Seishiro depuis ces neuf années.   
  
- Kamui aussi doit regretter de ne pas avoir été un enfant normal, se dit-il soudain.   
  
Cette pensée le surprit, mais elle n'était pas entièrement fausse. Il avait déjà remarqué que son destin et celui de Kamui présentaient beaucoup de similitudes, ne serait-ce déjà qu'avec la tragédie qui a marqué chacune de leur vie : Kamui a perdu son amour d'enfance, tuée par son meilleur ami, tandis que Subaru avait perdu l'autre moitié de son âme, tuée par celui qu'il aimait.   
  
- Le destin devait manquer d'inspiration, songea-t-il sans humour.   
  
Toutefois, ce devait être cette similitude qui le rendait plus sensible à la détresse de Kamui. Il voulait lui éviter l'enfer qu'il avait lui-même vécu.   
  
- La haine n'apporte jamais rien de bon, se dit-il, mais je suis tombé trop bas pour pouvoir remonter, à présent. Kamui a encore une chance, et si je peux l'aider, alors cela me soulagera d'une certaine façon.   
  
Il prit la carte d'étudiant entre ses doigts et la tapota contre la table. Sa décision était prise.   
  
***************************  
  
Le lendemain, il profita de quelques heures de libre pour se rendre au campus. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. En tout cas, aller en cours était hors de question. Cela réveillerait trop de mauvais souvenirs en lui.   
  
Il regarda sa montre : il était une heure. Avec un peu de chance, il allait pouvoir croiser Kamui à la sortie du lycée. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage à ce qu'il faisait, il se concentra sur la présence de Kamui et le repéra. Le garçon ne cherchait même pas à se cacher, à croire qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris à le faire. Ou peut-être qu'il se sentait en sécurité au campus. Subaru suivit sa piste spirituelle et le trouva assis seul à un kiosque, dans un endroit assez retiré du campus. Le garçon ne remarqua pas son arrivée : il était trop occupé à lire une liasse de feuilles et à écrire dans un cahier.   
  
Subaru le regarda un moment, amusé par l'acharnement que le jeune garçon mettait à son travail. Kamui fit soudain une grimace et il se redressa légèrement pour mieux regarder sa feuille. Puis il poussa un soupir de frustration et il l'arracha et la roula en boule. Il la posa à côté de lui, sur un coin de la table déjà obstrué par les feuilles rejetées. Kamui prit ensuite une nouvelle page du cahier et recommença, plus lentement cette fois. Subaru le prit en pitié et s'approcha. Il eut le temps de s'asseoir en face de lui avant que Kamui ne se rende compte de sa présence.   
  
Le garçon leva soudain les yeux et un sourire étonné éclaira son visage.   
  
- Subaru ?   
  
- Bonjour Kamui.   
  
- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?   
  
Puis Kamui rougit, se rendant compte que sa question était un peu brutale. Il essaya maladroitement de se rattraper :   
  
- Je veux dire... je suis content de te voir, mais... c'est juste que...   
  
Subaru lui lança un léger sourire amusé.   
  
- Je suis inscrit comme étudiant ici, ne l'oublie pas. Je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de voir à quoi cela pouvait ressembler.   
  
- Et alors, demanda Kamui, que penses-tu des cours ?   
  
Le sourire de Subaru retomba.   
  
- Je n'y suis pas allé.   
  
Kamui garda le silence un moment, gêné.   
  
Subaru releva les yeux vers lui et reprit, d'un ton plus léger :   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ?   
  
- Oh, je révisais mes leçons et j'essayais de faire mes devoirs...   
  
- 'Essayais' ?   
  
Kamui se mit à rougir.   
  
- C'est que... je ne suis pas très doué.   
  
- Tu as demandé à l'un des autres de t'aider ?   
  
Kamui soupira.   
  
- Yuzu-chan n'a pas le même niveau, et je n'ai pas envie de déranger Arashi pour ça. Sorata est le seul à s'être porté volontaire... mais je crois que je suis quand même plus doué que lui. À chaque fois qu'il m'aide, je fais encore plus de fautes que si j'avais tenté de le faire seul. Alors...   
  
Il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.   
  
- Je peux regarder ? demanda Subaru.   
  
Kamui hocha la tête et lui tendit les feuilles. Subaru les parcourut. Il s'agissait de physique. Kamui devait être en seconde, alors que Subaru avait plus ou moins continué jusqu'en première. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il se souvenait encore de ses cours, alors qu'il n'y avait plus pensé depuis des années.   
  
- Ce n'est pas bien difficile, fit-il à Kamui. Il te suffit d'appliquer à chaque fois cette formule en te servant des données de l'énoncé.   
  
Kamui lui lança un regard étrange, puis il se mit au travail. Subaru surveilla ses calculs mais tout allait bien.   
  
- Et voilà, fit-il quand Kamui eut achevé le dernier exercice. Ce n'était pas si dur, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
Kamui avait l'air de ne pas en revenir d'avoir réussi tous ses exercices.   
  
- Non fit-il, ce n'est pas dur, mais il faut seulement que quelqu'un vous explique les choses correctement.   
  
- C'est vrai. Tu as d'autres devoirs à faire ?   
  
Kamui soupira.   
  
- Oh oui, j'ai des maths et du japonais.   
  
- Et bien, allons-y.   
  
Kamui lui lança un regard étonné, puis il lui sourit joyeusement.   
  
- D'accord !   
  
***************************  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, ils entendirent un bruit dans les buissons. Bien que Subaru ne ressentait pas de danger immédiat, il se tint quand même sur ses gardes. Il se détendit en voyant que ce n'était que le moine.   
  
- Oi, fit Sorata, Kamui, je suis désolé d'arriver en retard, mais Miss était à deux doigts d'accepter que l'on déjeune ensemble, alors je ne pouvais pas laisser échapper une telle occasion !   
  
Sorata s'arrêta soudain en voyant Subaru.   
  
- Ah, Subaru-san ! comme c'est gentil à vous de nous rendre visite ! Vous étiez peut-être en cours ?   
  
- Non.   
  
Sorata ne s'offusqua pas de la réponse brève et il prit place à côté de Kamui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.   
  
- Allons, fit-il, on va pouvoir regarder tes exercices !   
  
- Euh... C'est que... je les ai déjà faits avec Subaru.   
  
Sorata prit un air blessé. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Subaru, puis retournèrent se poser sur Kamui.   
  
- Tu veux dire que tu me fais des infidélités ?! Je suis vraiment choqué, Kamui. Moi qui croyais être le meilleur professeur du monde ! Mais bon, puisqu'on ne veut pas de moi ici.   
  
Il se leva dramatiquement. Kamui essaya de le retenir.   
  
- Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois...   
  
Sorata se retourna soudain vers lui, un sourire géant à nouveau plaqué sur les lèvres.   
  
- Ah ! je crois comprendre : tu préfères me laisser plus de temps libre pour conquérir le cœur de Miss, c'est ça ?   
  
- Mais non, je...   
  
- Non, non, il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Sache que je te suis très reconnaissant ! Et je te promets de mettre désormais ces heures à profit pour faire de Miss ma future épouse !!   
  
Sorata prit une pose qui se voulait héroïque mais dont l'effet parut plutôt ridicule à Subaru. Puis le moine se tourna vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule.   
  
- Avec vous pour prendre la relève, fit-il, je me sens plus rassuré ! Je suis donc sûr que Kamui n'aura aucun problème avec son travail scolaire !   
  
- Sorata ! s'écria Kamui, rouge de honte.   
  
- Allons, allons, ma future épouse m'attend ! Amusez-vous bien et ne faites pas de bêtises pendant mon absence !   
  
Sorata quitta la clairière en riant, tandis que Kamui devenait de plus en plus rouge.   
  
Finalement, le jeune homme trouva le courage de se tourner vers Subaru.   
  
- Il est vraiment impossible, marmonna-t-il.   
  
Subaru acquiesça. Kamui le regarda soudain, l'air gêné.   
  
- Euh... Tu sais... Tu n'es pas obligé de venir m'aider avec mes devoirs tous les jours. Sorata a dit ça comme ça, c'est tout. Je suis sûr que je peux y arriver seul et...   
  
- Cela ne me gêne pas, répondit simplement Subaru.   
  
Kamui, coupé dans son élan, ne pouvait que le regarder.   
  
- C'est vrai ? fit-il d'une petite voix timide.   
  
Subaru hocha la tête. Kamui lui envoya un sourire radieux.   
  
- Merci, fit-il.   
  
***************************  
  
En revenant chez lui le soir, Subaru ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter d'aider Kamui tous les jours. N'avait-il pas dit autrefois qu'il voulait avoir le moins possible affaire à lui et aux Sceaux ?   
  
- N'empêche, j'ai donné ma parole et je n'ai pas l'intention de la reprendre. Et puis, disons que ce sera mon unique contribution à la fin du monde : soutenir notre leader dans son travail scolaire.   
  
Cette pensée amena un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.   
  
- Toutefois, je n'oublie pas mon souhait.   
  
Il regarda par la fenêtre, songeant que Seishiro devait être lui aussi là, quelque part en ville, sans doute en train de traquer une autre de ses proies. Subaru appuya sa tête contre la vitre.   
  
- Seishiro-san, murmura-t-il, nous nous reverrons bientôt... Et alors... alors... je réaliserai mon souhait, mon unique souhait...   
  
Il se détourna de la vitre et se dirigea vers le canapé.   
  
/Bientôt.../   
  
Fin.   
  
(Commencé le 27 Octobre 2001, fini le 28 Octobre 2001)   
  
D'accord, ce n'est pas une vraie fin. Mais n'oublions pas quel était mon but en écrivant cette histoire : combler un peu le brutal passage entre les volumes 10 et 11. Et ça y est, je pense que tout y est : l'explication sur l'inscription de Subaru aux cours du campus, pourquoi il a accepté d'aider Kamui avec ses devoirs, et pourquoi il se comporte soudain gentiment avec lui, ainsi que son revirement sur sa participation à la fin du monde.   
  
Pour cette histoire de 'rentrée des classes' et de 'premier jour', je pense qu'il s'agit simplement de la rentrée des vacances d'août. En effet, la rentrée scolaire au Japon se fait en avril. Je pense que les traducteurs ont un peu tout confondu, ou bien qu'ils n'ont pas été assez explicites. Enfin... --;;;;;   
  
(1) Kumiko Nagi apparaît dans Save (volume 4 de Tokyo Babylon), c'est la directrice du centre de recherche MS à Shinjuku. 


End file.
